spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zino Commadants
Dominate Male Zino (93CDM005) was first habitated on June 3, 1993 and First Seen as the dominate male of the Commadants Pack. The Commadants had been first located in 1991 when researchers first arrived at Kazi Reserve. The dominate female at the time was Mitta, who was first seen pregnant. However, shortly after she aborted the litter in July, she was attacked and overthrown by a subordinate female named Yala. Yala violently attacked Mitta multiple times, asserting her position until she gave birth to her litter in August. The kits were Inch and Imish, fathered by an unknown male. Shortly after, she conceived again and gave birth on October 7, 1993 to Zino's first known litter of four females named Vulna, Kimberly, Tabatha and Serena. All four females survived. Yala aborted her next litter. However, she gave birth again on February 4, 1994 to Hector-Morse and three other unnamed kits who were later killed when their rivals, the Ziziphorus Pack, attacked the den. Only Hector-Morse survived. Yala's next litter was aborted. However, she quickly got pregnant again and gave birth again on May 22, 1994 to Jantor, Niki, and Rikki. Shortly afterwards, Zino lead an attack on the Ziziphorus' pack's den adn he and Yala excavated the rival litter and killed the kits. On August 16, 1994, Inch dissapeared. On September 17, 1994, Yala gave birth again to another litter fathered by Zino but the litter was lost. On September 21, 1994, Hector-Morse was killed. Then, fate took it's turn for the worst in October, when Yala was bitten by a white-tailed blacksnake while hunting. Throughout the next few days, all the group's subordinate females began to compete for her position. Yala was overthrown on October 17, 1994 by her daughter Kimberly. She died the following day. Zino could not mate with his daughter but he still maintained his position as the dominate male of his group on into December after Kimberly had already given birth to her first litter-Zino's grandchildren. He began to rove in December, making room for the Dunrids-born male, Juin, to immigrate and take over as the dominate male. Upon returning from roving, Zino was overthrown by the new male. Subordinate Male After being displaced, he took to roving again and was soon gone most of the time. When he returned in March after an extended roving expedition, he and Juin fought. Juin won and ousted Zino. Shortly after, Kimberly attacked and violently drove out several subordinate females. However, she allowed them all to return with the exception of Mitta, who was chased off again. In April, she was seen in the company of Zino for a couple of days. However, he left her one morning to continue roving. Mitta was Last Seen on April 25, 1995. Zino continued to rove, occasionally returning to his pack before leaving again. He was no longer needed in his former family and soon dissapeared while roving in late 1995 with Jantor and Rikki. Category:Commadants Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Dominate Males Category:Subordinate Males Category:Last Seen Cats